Interwoven Fates
by Elves are awesome
Summary: We know what happened during the war of the ring but what about before? Based on the PS2 game Third Age. The lives of the characters before the war of the ring and how lifelong friendships were forged.(Suary sucks please give it a chance. 1st of 4 stories.)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Okay third time lucky lol, so this is the new version of interwoven fates, bear with me by the way I'm ill right now, so this version just focuses on Aragorn, Legolas, Idrial, Elegost and possibly Hadhod. This starts when Aragorn is 2.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 1: The Dunedain**

Aranel and Idrial were checking the pass for any signs of improvement, a fierce winter storm had appeared, leaving the rangers stuck with no way to get back to the camp. They were stuck away from the camp and vulnerable from any orcs.

"It doesn't look any better." Aranel muttered, Idrial sighed.

"We need to get back soon, we can't let the orcs attack." She replied.

"There has to be another way." Aranel said desperately.

In the distance orc cries could barely be heard.

"Aranel, orcs they will attack the camp!" Idrial yelled, sprinting back towards the camp with her sword raised. Aranel followed her as they ran back.

They burst into the chieftain's tent where Arathorn and Gilraen were waiting for them, along with their young son, Aragorn.

"The pass is still too dangerous, orcs are coming to attack us." Aranel said breathlessly. Arathorn looked at Gilraen and Aragorn sadly.

"It is time." Gilraen whispered.

"You two must take Gilraen and Aragorn to Rivendell, they will be safe there, ask Elrond to adopt Aragorn, it is the only way to keep him safe." Arathorn explained. The twins nodded before exiting the tent and mounting two horses.

"I will take Aragorn, Aranel you ride with Gilraen." Idrial said sternly, Aranel nodded and they set off.

The camp was almost out of view when Idrial glanced at it for a final time, orcs were overwhelming the rangers when she saw Arathorn killed by an orc arrow.

"We must ride fast, the orcs will follow us." Idrial said hastily.

It began to pour with rain, forcing them to stop in a cave 10 leagues away from Rivendell. Aranel and Idrial were keeping watch, with their bows ready to fire. Gilraen and Aragorn were sleeping peacefully by a fire further back in the cave.

"Idrial what will happen now that Arathorn is dead?" Aranel asked.

"The captains will be in charge of their individual camps until Aragorn is old enough to be trained, it is our duty to protect him now." Idrial answered.

Orc cries could just e heard in the distance.

"We have to go." Idrial said urgently. Aranel awoke Gilraen and Aragorn while Idrial got the horses, they quickly mounted and set off again.

"Noro lim Sirdal." Idrial whispered, it continued to pour with rain and was beginning to storm as they rode through the night. Idrial glanced at Aragorn, a two year old for the chieftain, how desperate were they?

"We will be alright." She said quietly, trying to reassure herself as much as the young chieftain.

The orcs were getting closer, she could hear arrows being fired, Aranel was shooting the orcs as they rode, it was good that he was an excellent archer.

They rode through a ford and were even closer to the elven city.

Idrial rode in first and saw a formally dressed elf approaching. She dismounted and lifted Aragorn out of the saddle just as Aranel rode through the gates.

"What is the meaning of this?" The elf asked.

"We come from the Dunedain, this child is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, he needs your protection." Idrial answered.

"And who are you?" The elf asked.

"I am Idrial, this is my brother Aranel and Gilraen, Aragorn's mother." Idrial explained.

"The lost twins…" The elf muttered.

"I am Elrond, lord of Rivendell, I will let you stay here, but the child is in grave danger, he will go by the name Estel until he is 18 years of age." Elrond replied. They agreed, knowing it would be the only way to protect Isildur's heir.

"As for you two, I must speak with you in my study." Elrond said, indicating to Aranel and Idrial.

**A/N: So this was the first chapter, I will try and update soon, since I plan to the first chapter that takes place during the events of the hobbit on the 13****th**** since that is the day the Desolation of Smaug is released, is anyone else super excited? I get to go see it the day it comes out! I'm really excited!**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I should be updating everyday except Thursday, and Friday the 13****th**** will be the first chapter that takes place during the Hobbt.**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing.**

_**Idrial and Aranel's twin mental communication stuff will be in italics**_

**Chapter 2:**

"Tell me are your parents still alive?" Elrond asked, he now sat in his study with two elves who allegedly died over 2000 years ago.

"They died when we were ten." Idrial answered, this was all the confirmation Elrond needed.

"Well I have some news for you. You two are the long lost children of Aradur and Anawien. You are the grandchildren of Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn and my niece and nephew." Elrond explained. They stared at him in shock.

"I am sure your grandparents will be overjoyed to hear that you are safe." Elrond continued.

"Do we have any other relatives?" Aranel asked.

"Your Aunt Celebrian sailed a few hundred years ago but my children Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen are still here they are your cousins. Elladan and Elrohir are twins like you two." Elrond answered.

"Can we meet them?" Aranel asked.

"Of course, it will be some time before your grandparents come." Elrond answered.

"What has our grandparents coming got to do with it?" Idrial questioned.

"They will take you back to Lothlorien to live with them. Your parents decided that were anything to happen to them you would be raised by your grandparents." Elrond answered. Idrial immediately left. She wouldn't abandon the Dunedain, they suffered a heavy loss she would go back to the people who treated her like family, not some strangers.

"_Idrial what's wrong?"_

"_I'm not going to Lothlorien, the Dunedain need us more than ever, I don't want to live with some strangers instead."_

"_But don't you want to know who our real family is?"_

"_What happened is in the past and can't be changed, I don't see the point." _

"_Idrial please it is our real home."_

"_My home is with the rangers."_

"_Not now our camp has been destroyed."_

Two months later…

Idrial sat on her horse, ready to leave Rivendell with her brother and Grandparents, she had not spoken to them much instead she had been spending time with Gilraen and Estel. Hope that was a good name for him, he was the hope of the Dunedain and the entire world now. Gilraen had acted like a mother to Idrial, and now she would leave, it was not exactly a good show of thanks.

When they arrived in Lorien Aranel seemed to be enjoying it, it seemed beautiful with the golden leaves in fall yet Idrial was unimpressed, it was not natral, and things nly got worse when they met a patrol.

"Welcome home Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel, Lord Aranel and Lady Idrial." The patrol leader said kindly.

Lady Idrial. She deteted tat title already.

This was going t be difficult.

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I can't update tomorrow sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing**

**Chapter 3:**

Idrial sat in one of the trees, since arriving in what was supposed to be her new home she had avoided her grandparents and Aranel. She didn't belong here, she belonged to the wild lands not an elven city. Another elf jumped up onto a nearby branch.

"Mae govannen Lady Idrial." They greeted

"Please do not call me that." Idrial replied.

"Is something wrong?" The elf asked, Idrial sighed.

"I don't know who I am anymore." She answered.

"What do you mean?" The elf asked, confused.

"Everyone expects me to be a perfect lady, to be like my mother was, but I am not the grand daughter of Galadriel, I'm a ranger, I was adopted by the chieftain of the Dunedain and raised as one of them, I do not know elven ways but I am expected to know them, I am expected to want to live here, but I don't. This is not home to me, it never will be." Idrial replied.

"You want to go back to the rangers?" He questioned.

"More than anything." Idrial said desperately.

"I will help you leave, come to the stables tonight and I can help you leave." He replied.

"Thank you…" Idrial began.

"Sadron." He replied

_2 years later…_

Idrial was riding to Rivendell to visit Estel, it was his birthday soon, he would be 4 years old. She visited every year since she had been staying with the Dunedain. She had no plans to return to Lothlorien, the only thing that could have possibly made her visit was the fact that Aranel was there. She hadn't spoken to him since they had moved to Lothlorien, he was happy with the fact that they did have relatives that were still alive but she was not. If they truly cared they would have searched for them when their parents had died, but they didn't.

She dismounted and went to find the four year old chieftain, she find him at the archery ground watching a tall elf shoot, the elf seemed to be very accurate and did not miss the target. Idrial snuck up behind Estel then tapped his shoulder, he turned and a huge grin appeared on his face.

"Rial!" He said excitedly, hugging her happily. Idrial smiled, he could not say her name so instead simply called her rial, she did not have a problem with it, in fact she liked the name.

"Hello Estel. What have you been up to?" Idrial replied.

"Las has been showing me how to shoot." Estel said happily.

"Las?" Idrial asked, slightly confused. Estel pointed to the elf who had just finished shooting and was making his way over.

"Just remember that using a sword is much better." Idrial joked.

"Estel who is this?" The elf asked.

"I'm Idrial, I'm a close friend of Estel's family." Idrial answered.

"I'm Legolas of Mirkwood." He replied.

"Estel told me you were showing him how to shoot, even though wielding a sword is much better." Idrial said teasingly, trying to break the ice.

"Really is that so?" Legolas joked.

"Yes, a sword is more likely to save your life than a bow." Idrial replied.

"Prove it, if we go hunting I will fight with a bow you use a sword and whoever kills he most orcs is right. What do you say?" Legolas offered.

"Deal, I'll prove that I am right." Idrial replied.

**A/N: That's all for today sorry if it is short.**

**I'm going away for a while**

**But I'll be back don't try and follow me**

**Cause I'll return as soon as possible**

**You see I'm trying to find my place**

**But it might not be here where I feel safe.**

**Misguided Ghosts – Paramore**

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated this week, I have had a lot of homework, so I can't post a chapter that takes place during the Hobbit this week. However it is now less than 24 hours until it is released! I'm very excited and I am going to see it on Sunday!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 4:**

Idrial had her blade raised and stayed silent, watching a group of orcs carefully, Legolas stood on a branch nearby with hi bow ready, waiting for her to run towards the enemy. Thiswas the first group of orcs they had come across since their 'competition' began and whoever killed the most now would gain an early lead.

An idea suddenly came to Idrial, to attack the enemy unseen by Legolas so he would have less time to shoot, it would prove her point that a word was better. She carefully made her way round to a blind spot then charged at the enemy, by the time Legolas realised she was there she had already killed two orcs. He quickly reacted and begun shooting the orcs, he was slightly puzzled by the way Idrial fought, he had never seen this style of fighting before but he knew it was not elven, he would wory about it later, right now he had to win.

Idrial kicked an orc away from her then stabbed, she noticed that there were lots of dead bodies with arrows sticking out of them and fought harder, there was no way she would lose.

After the fighting ended Legolas went to retrieve his arrows.

"Twenty." Idrial said.

"Nineteen." Legolas replied, he then saw an orc escaping and shot it.

"Twenty." He corrected.

"Not bad for an archer." Idrial teased.

"Not bad for someone who does not fight like an elf." Legola replied.

"I spent a lot of time with the Dunedain, I genraly prefer tofight like them." Idrial explained.

Suddenly orc cries could be heard in the distance.

"Round two?" Legolas said but Idrialwas alreadyrunning towards the orcs so he bean chasing ater her.

**A/N: Short I know sorry, I will update Saturday and Sunday though I promise.**

**We all learn to make mistakes**

**And run from them, from them**

**With no direction**

**Well run from them, from them**

**With no conviction**

**Misguided Ghosts – Paramore**

**Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: I saw the Desolation of Smaug today, it was amazing! Seriously it was great, I can't wait for There and Back again. Oh and I will be updating all of my fics next weekend then there probably won't be any updates until new year.**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing.**

**Chapter 5:**

The sun was just beginning to set so Legolas and Idrial sat by a fire, waiting for the orcs to come, they had tried chasing them but these orcs were riding wargs, they were too fast and managed to escape.

"So how did you become a warrior? Last time I was in Lorien there were no elleths in the guard." Legolas asked.

"I didn't really have a choice, most of my life it has been kill or be killed. I wasn't raised by the elves. When I was ten my parents, my twin brother and I were travelling to Rivendell, we were attacked by orcs and my parents were slain. A ranger found us and we were adopted by the Dunedan, we lived with them until two years ago." Idrial answered quietly, staring off into the distance.

"So you have been a warrior since you were ten?" Legolas questioned.

"I got my first kill when I was ten, a warg pup strayed int our camp, I killed it." Idrial replied.

"I was not allowed out without a guard when I was ten." Legolas commented, genuinely shocked.

"You had a guard?" Idrial questioned.

"My father is King Thranduil." Legolas answered.

Idrial could faintly hear a rustle in the trees.

"They are coming." She whispered, quietly drawing her sword, Legolas had an arrow ready and they waited to attack.

The orcs charged towards them but most were quickly cut down, the two elves fighting together was certainly a terrifying companionship. Idrial slammed and orc's head into a tree whilst stabbing another, there was no doubting her experience in battle.

It seemed to be going well until an orc chieftain appeared, mace in hand. They knew the orc would easily beat them if there use of weapons were limited.

"How about we use whatever weapons we like and call it a draw?" Legolas offered.

"Deal." Idrial answered quickly, drawing a second blade from her belt, Legolas grabbed his twin knives and they set to killing the orc.

The battle soon ended and surprisingly neither elf had sustained any wounds, Idrial kept watch that night, they would head back to Rivendell the next day, the number of orcs was increasing, it was certainly a major concern.

It was almost dawn when a rider appeared, Idrial could tell it was Aranel without having to see him, their bond had been growing stronger each day and now for the first time in two years, they were face to face.

"Idrial, I have been looking for you for months." Aranel said whilst dismounting, he hugged his twin in happiness at finally seeing her again.

"You should have been able to guess where I was." She replied.

"It does not matter now, our grandparents wish for you to come home, they said it was important, that both of us had to be there." Aranel said quietly.

"I'm not going back." Idrial replied.

"You have to, they are going to bestow upon us he last possessions f our parent." Aranel explained.

"Fine but I am leaving as soon as it is over." Idrial replied.

**A/N: Sory it I short but I am pretty busy, and can anyone guess why Idrial going back to Lorien is so important? I will udate as soon as possible.**

**I'm just one of those ghosts**

**Travelling endlessly**

**Don't need no roads**

**In fact they follow me**

**And we just go in circles**

**Misguided Ghosts – Paramore**

**Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Hi sorry for the late update, I'm very busy and probably won't update until February half term so sorry about that but life is just so busy right now and I need to focus on my school work.**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing.**

**Elvish will be in italics.**

**Chapter 6:**

"We have decided to bestow upon you the weapons that your parents used to wield. Idrial to you we give your father's sword Silivegil, and your mother's bow. To you Aranel we give Aegros, your father's bow and your mother's sword." Galadriel said kindly, Celeborn handed them the weapons and the twins gazed upon them in wonder.

"You must remain here for a time, you must be trained, you are both skilled in warfare however you must learn to use the bond you share and you must strengthen your minds to withstand dark sorcery." Celeborn explained, Aranel nodded and left but Idrial remained.

"You aren't telling the entire truth." She stated.

"How could you possibly know that? Even the wisest struggle to sense such things."Celeborn questioned.

"I have lived with men for so long and they have tried to deceive me on more than one occasion." Idrial answered.

"We have a lot to explain to you, tell Aranel if you wish but we fear that may not be the wisest course."Celeborn replied.

"Your parents death's were not a mere coincidence, the leader of the growing army of orcs ordered for you and Aranel to be killed." Galadriel explained.

"Why kill two elflings?" Idrial asked.

"There is an ancient prophecy which we believe is about you and Aranel."Celeborn replied.

"What is this prophecy?"Idrial asked.

"It goes like this: A shadow is coming, when hope is lost we turn to the strong. Two fair warriors, to vanquish evil forever."Galadriel recited.

"There a few twins left in this world, only you and Aranel and your cousins Elladan and Elrohir however we are fairly certain the prophecy is not about your cousins."Celeborn continued.

"You must learn to use your bond to your advantage and also learn to use the spirit powers that have been part of your family since the dawn of time itself."Galadriel said kindly.

"Also you are the first daughter of your father's house, which we believe may be important in the days to come."Celeborn finished.

**A/N: Sorry its short I will probably update in February, sorry for the wait.**

**Please review.**

**So now I'm told that this is life**

**That pain is just a simple compromise**

**So we can get what we want out of it**

**Would someone care to classify a broken heart and twisted mind**

**So I can find someone to rely in.**

**Misguided Ghosts – Paramore.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: I will be deleting Third and Fourth age, I want to rewrite them since having red them through I realise that it isn't very good nd I do not like some of the things I have written, this story will remain up and I will finish writing this before I rewrite Third Age.**

**Idrial and Aranel's mental communication will be in italics.**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing.**

**Chapter 7:**

Idrial wandered through the forest, she had a few hours before meeting with her grandmother for a lesson on controlling her spirit powers. Her grandfather's words still lingered in her mind."You are the first daughter of your father's house, which we believe will be important in the days to come." The words echoed again, she was so distracted she didn't realise she had walked into another elleth.

"Forgive me, why you are Lady Idrial are you not?" The elleth said, slightly stunned.

"I am, and there is nothing to forgive, it was my fault I was distracted. Please though do not give me title I do not deserve, please just call me Idrial. What is your name?" Idrial asked.

"I am Elerrina, daughter of Glandur." She replied.

"You are half-elven." Idrial stated.

"How did you know?" Elerrina asked.

"I have travelled far and wide with the rangers, I have met dwarves, humans, half-elves, and eagles I am able to tell one race from another from experience." Idrial explained.

"What is it like, living with the rangers?" Elerrina asked.

""I will tell you, but not here, I know somewhere we can go where no one will hear us." Idrial answered before walking into the forest, Elerrina followed and the two sat in the top of a tree by the river Nimrodel.

"Living with the rangers was great, we all looked out for each other, just like one big family. I'm glad I got to live with them for so long because they care so much, you're never alone when you live with them." Idrial said wistfully, gazing off into the distance.

"You treat each other like siblings, you care about each other just as much. My friend Estel is very young but he is like a brother to me, I promised his father that I would defend him to my last breath." She continued, although she seemed to not be talking to Elerrina but instead reminiscing.

"Do you miss it?" Elerrina asked, snapping Idrial back out of her thoughts.

"Of course I do, I long to be out in the wild lands again, with only the other rangers and the stars. To feel the sun against my face as I patrol the borders of the shire, to feel the soft wind along the plains, to be under the trees in Autumn to see the re, yellow and brown leaves slowly fall. The wild is my home." Idrial said softly.

"It sounds beautiful, next time you go to the rangers I would like to come with you, to experience it myself." Elerrina replied.

"I do not know when that will be, I mostly visit Rivendell to see Estel, especially now he has a new friend teaching him archery I should begin teaching him with a sword.

**Roughly 8 years later, Estel (Aragorn)'s 12****th**** birthday.**

Idrial rode through the familiar gates and saw her uncle and Estel waiting for her.

"Idrial you're back!" Estel exclaimed, hugging her happily.

"I am, you think I would forget your birthday, I'm sorry I had to send gifts for the past few years, I had to stay in Lorien with my family. But I'm back and I'm going to teach yu how to wield a sword." Idrial replied.

"Thank you!" Estel cheered, Legolas walked over.

"I see that you have returned." He stated.

"It takes a lot to get rid of me." She replied, only half-joking.

**A/N: I will try and update soon, I might be able to update tomorrow, please review!**

**And run to them, to them**

**Full speed ahead**

**Oh you are not useless**

**We are just Misguided ghosts**

**Misguided Ghosts - Paramore**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: I will be updating as often as I can, probably not on Sunday's though since that is when I do all my homework and have training, I am also starting to write the first chapter of Third Age but it won't be posted until I have finished this story for two reasons, 1. so I don't get stressed with school, cricket and then writing two fics at the same time. 2. So it will be in chronological (Big word) order. Also for Third Age my chapters will not be shorter than 2000 words (of course if it gets to 1999 that's acceptable because well 1 word off is acceptable.)**

**Elvish will be in italics.**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing.**

**Chapter 8:**

"Do you want to go hunting in a few days?" Legolas asked, he and Idrial were now walking through the forest nearby.

"I can't, I was barely allowed to come for Estel's birthday, I have to leave two days after, I'm supposed to stay with my family to be trained properly with my brother." Idrial answered, she missed hunting.

"How much do you need to be trained? You're already an excellent warrior." Legolas replied.

"They want to train Aranel and I to use our bond more effectively." Idrial explained.

"You are bonded to your brother?" Legolas questioned.

"No, he is my twin brother, all twins share a special bond." Idrial answered, laughing slightly.

"That makes more sense." Legolas replied, Idrial laughed then Estel came running through the woods.

"Glorfindel said that you need to teach me to use a sword." He said, slightly struggling to pronounce the elven lord's name.

"I forgot I'm sorry, but let's go to the training grounds then." Idrial replied.

"Sorry was I interrupting, I didn't know you were courting." Estel said sweetly, Idrial coughed at this.

"No, we are just friends."They replied at the same time.

"Okay then, let's go." Estel said cheerfully

They arrived and Idrial got out two wooden swords.

"You aren't allowed to use a real sword so we will train with these." She explained.

"So let's start with some basic defence." Idrial said, this was the first time she had taught someone and was trying to figure out what would be best.

**A/N: Sorry it's short, it's getting dark outside and I am struggling to see my screen clearly. I will try and update sometime in the week probably Wednesday.**

**Please review.**

**Travelling endlessly**

**The ones we trusted the most**

**Pushed us far away**

**And there's no road**

**We should not be the same**

**But I'm just a ghost**

**And still they echo me**

**They echo me in circles**

**Misguided Ghosts - Paramore**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Hello everyone, sorry I didn't update earlier but I have had a mock exam this week, a controlled assessment, an end of topic test and now I have 2 assessments and another mock exam to revise for. Anyway slight time jump with this chapter because I randomly thought of this idea last night and I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing**

**Idrial and Aranel's mental communication will be in italics**

**Chapter 9:**

**7 Years Later**

"_Duck!" _Aranel ducked and Idrial swung her blade round to meet their opponent's. Their grandparents were assessing their use of their bond in a battle-like situation, which just happened to be trying to fight off two patrols.

"_Haldir is behind you, look out!" _Aranel warned her, Idrial spun round and blocked his blade then knocked him to the ground, Aranel parried to avoid a blow to the head then fought back and kicked Orophin to the ground.

"Stop. We have seen enough." Celeborn declared, Aranel and Idrial walked towards their grandparents and stood before them.

"The two of you have progressed quickly." Celeborn stated.

"There is now but one stage left in your training." He continued.

"Idrial you have managed to master your powers, for the last rt of your training you will spend the next five years in Rivendell as an apprentice to your uncle. You will also train the young boy Estel, when you have completed your training as a healer you shall return to the Dunedain to gain experience in battle and as healer and help Estel. Aranel you will remain here, we will continue to work on your powers and you will also train as a healer then you will become part of the guard and join Haldir's patrol." Galadriel explained.

"This is the ultimate test of the bond between twins, by being far apart the only way to communicate will be through your bond, this will strengthen it and also help you become excellent fighters with or without each other." Celeborn finished.

"Hanon-lle." The twins said.

Later that evening Idrial went in search of Galadriel and found her by her mirror.

"Grandmother why must we be trained like this, have you foreseen something?" Idrial asked.

"I have seen many things, and I have seen a great war, you must be trained because of this." Galadriel answered.

"Because you have seen the war, or because of the prophecy?" Idrial questioned.

"I cannot say much but no matter the outcome of this war Middle Earth will be changed forever, and you will be too. But do not trouble yourself with this, you leave tomorrow." Galadriel replied.

**Elvish translations:**

**Hanon-lle – Thank you**

**A/N: So can anyone guess what Galadriel meant? And the next few chapters will be in Rivendell, I should update tomorrow. Also there will now be lyrics to a different song at the bottom of each chapter, the songs are ones that have inspired me, and given me ideas.**

**Please Review.**

**Take me down to the riverbed**

**Take me down to the fighting end**

**Wash the poison from off my skin**

**And show me how to be whole again**

**Castle Of Glass – Linkin Park**


End file.
